La historia de un guerrero
by batiluca27
Summary: en esta historia narro de una forma similar a la otras con la exepcion de un tiempo y una generacion diferentre


La historia de un Guerrero

* * *

En esta historia no pondré los anuncios de siempre porque lo pondré en la quinta recolección la base es la misma temática será contado en primera persona aquí pondré unos fragmentos de otras historias para que se vea la relación de cada suceso sin nada mas que añadir espero que esto les guste.

* * *

Percy, Anabell, Taliha, Nico, Golfri, Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Nivel, Luna, Ginny, Danny, Jazz, Daniela, Sam, Tuker, Dick, Jackson, Tim, Steph, Cass, Dame, Babs, Helena, Terry, Matt, Carly, Conner, Colin, Bastion, Seth, Orion, Lulu, Will, Kirlian, Tom, Gabriel, Alex, Felipe, Mauro, Samuel, Bolt, Hernando, Miguel, Albus, Eliot, Pol, Sara, Camila, Elena, Ramiro, Dana, Darío, Jhon, Mónica, León, Daniela + Nuevos personajes.

* * *

Fragmentos de las historia

* * *

encontraron a Dick y lo pasearon por todas las dimensiones.

Dick: Me siento raro como si yo solo fuera un vapor en comparación a Estrella y Cuervo pero comparado con el maestro del tiempo o el Halfa me siento el mas fuerte ellos me dijeron todo desde comienzo a fin y después me entrenaron para vete saber que pero algo me dice que hay algo que no esta del todo bien pero me exigen que me concentre hasta que acabe el entrenamiento y en esas estuve todo ese tiempo. Y hasta ahora ha ido bien asi que pienso que pronto sabré la verdad de este entrenamiento.

* * *

Conversación del cuarteto

CT: Ha sido un viaje largo pero creo que está listo

VL: Yo no lo creo pero supongo que sabrá salir adelante

C.R: Tú no sabes nada de el así que no lo juzgues

Star: No deberíais gritar alto NIGHTWING duerme

CT : Es cierto y no nos queda tiempo asi que se lo diremos mañana pero hoy es mejor que adelantemos Avisar a todos los otros.

Respuesta Grupal : Si vamos a hacerlo

* * *

Narrador de nuevo: Los cuatro dijeron sus recomendaciones y adioses de por vida luego volvieron para pasar los últimos días en una última dimensión pero antes de eso le dejaron un mensaje para que los encontrara.

* * *

DICK: He estado viajando por un tiempo entre las dimisiones y he aprendido mucho ahora estoy en la última Dimisión y aquí el tiempo está fluyendo demasiado lento o bueno no realmente lo que pasa es que estoy con Cuervo , Star , Vlat, y Cloct porque fueron ellos quienes me guiaron por todas las dimensiones entonces vi que ellos tres me explicaron que lo hicieron porque querían darme un poder que sabían que me sería útil después de eso sentí el poder ellos comenzaron a desaparecer Cloct me dijo que ahora ellos desaparecerían por siempre pero

* * *

antes ellos serían los de avisar a la familia y a partir de ahora era el guardián del tiempo y el gobernante de los fantasmas y que fuera feliz me dijo que me daría 1 hora para despedirme de mis dos amigas porque cuando acabara volvería con mi familia, después de eso termino de desvanecerse.

* * *

CUERVO: Yo no lo podía creer después de que terminamos de explicarle la verdad Vlat y Cloct comenzaron a difuminarse entonces me fije en estar y vi que ella también pero menos entonces escuchamos el motivo y él se fue. Entonces él nos abrazó y yo le cogí las manos y en ese instante sentí el pasado pasar frente a mi también se lo hice sentir a Star y ella agradeció y el nos dijo que nos extrañaría y nosotras le respondimos nosotras igual y me sentí desaparecer.

* * *

Dick: Entonces me acerque y las abrace cuervo cogió las manos de los dos y me dijo de esa forma todo yo llore y les dije que las quería y las iba extrañar ellas me dijeron lo mismo y se fueron y yo con ellas de regreso a casa. Cuando llegue vi los ojos de Arsenal, Flecha , Red Hood ellos eran por Star y Cuervo y los ojos de Danny, el Lobo fantasma y Dani Por Cloct y Vlat entonces yo quería decir lo sentía pero sentí un abrazo de todos en silencio ellos me lo dijeron todo y por el bien de todos lo deje pasar y recordé mis deberes con todos pero eso podría esperar y fui a ver a mi familia y cumplir con esa promesa por ellos.

* * *

Al día siguiente noto que he cambiado pero al mismo tiempo me siento igual así que decido averiguar que es antes de que me pase algo raro pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento siento a Danny sobre mi pero también veo a lobo y Dani detrás veo que mi hermano se prepara para lastimarme con su grito fantasma cuando aparece el cazador de fantasmas y se interpone como si fuera mi guardián y se fue cuando no me volvió a atacar eso lo sorprendió así que recordé lo que me explicaron así que me relaje y eso hizo que mi cuerpo hiciera el cambio volviendo a ser el hermano vinculador vi que ella le casi lastima a Dick y creaba una buena pelea entonces ella le pregunto si estaba bien y el asintió y decidió que bajaría comer pero antes perdona hermano no dijo el este caos era por eso y lo sentía el. Después de eso bajaron a desayunar yluego se cambiaron para hacer otras cosas.

* * *

Narrador: Aquí os numerare todo lo que realizaron

Los 8 hermanos(Ramiro,Damian,Danny,Dani,Harry,Percy,Dick,Collin) más sus familias se fueron a la zona Fantasma y gobiernan junto a su hermano

Terry y su grupo se van a explorar nuevos horizontes

Los dioses pusieron guardianes para la familia

Todos sabían que pasara la familia permanecerá unida.

* * *

Ra: Echo Pero yo elijo el lugar de entrenamiento y me tendrás que obedecer sin rechistar en cuanto a no involucrar a tu familia creo que señor detective y mi nieto no va facilitar nada por lo demás no habrá problemas algo mas a tu lista?

* * *

Dick: por ese lado no pero por otro está el echo de matar y yo no quiero hacerlo además de que Green Arrow me dijo lo que le hiciste o la forma de entrenamiento de Dami,Cass,Jay,Bruce y su hija cual es o será la diferencia?

* * *

Ra: Supongo que primero añadiré a uno mas a tu lista de nombres y luego el motivo de eso pero como dije eso será mas tarde ahora lo mejor que te prepares con las cosas que voy a decirte (el báculo, La varita mágica, el collar que me dio star la ropa de slade la capa que revén me dejo ,el escudo de mi hermano y la espada favorita de su nieto) y luego ire a cumplir contigo y la primera parte pero te digo que el entrenamiento que vas a tener si va ser diferente al de ellos. Hasta luego Dick.

* * *

Dick: Hasta luego Señor Gul

* * *

Dick: Conseguí todo lo que Ra me pidió aunque sigo dudando sobre lo que me pidió algo curioso Mis hermanos de sangre mas los cuatro nombrados me vieron desconfiados les dije muy poca información pero me creyeron los demás se habían ido lejos eso nos dejaba este grupo entonces vi que Casandra temblaba y eso ocurría cuando Ra estaba cerca asi que fue a abrir y vi como los demás se pusieron en guarda asi que el comenzó la explicación de

* * *

todo sin embargo Jay desconfía de eso ya que el fue entrenado después de que mis hermanos juraron los que íbamos con Ra nos guio durante un largo rato a un lugar que según Jay era diferente a la oscuridad y lujos que el

* * *

vio entonces Ra nos dijo que este era el mundo de inicio y final entonces yo lo entendí de inmediato ya que a mi se me hizo familiar este lugar era porque yo vine aquí guiado por Cloct, Vlat, Star y Revén entonces el vio que yo reconocí el lugar y les explique a los cuatro que yo conocía este lugar porque fue donde se despidió de los cuatro.

* * *

Ra: Así es como funciona el asunto elegí este lugar porque comparación a esa vez yo te traigo en físico porque aparte de darte mi poder y conocimiento te voy a entrenar en las emociones pero antes necesito que me dejes el báculo que perteneció a cloct antes de que el me pregunte es porque me da un poco mas de tiempo.

* * *

Jason: No lo puedo creer el hijo de oro aprendiendo sobre el oscuro negocio del pozo y lo peor fue que el no rechistaba pero no fue hasta la noche que me entere de la verdad el quería que yo fuera encargado del pozo y guardián de mi hermano después de eso Ra le dio el poder y vi que al mismo tiempo aparecieron todos los

* * *

miembros de la familia les dijo el motivo de todo le regreso a demon su espada y dijo otra frase rara en árabe odio cuando lo hace y después lo vemos desaparecer pero escucho a Dick decir algo en Rumano que para desgracia tampoco entiendo y luego fuimos transportados a olimpo vete a saber para que.

* * *

Narrador: aquí en lugar de hacer numeración voy a contar lo que paso

Ellos fueron transportados a olimpo y Dick ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer les pidió a los halfas y el lobo fantasma

* * *

mas la ayuda de los guardianes del pozo mas los dioses el favor de hacer una unión de todos los reinos desde luego Dick era el que gobernaba dos pero los otros eran un problema que al final aceptaron y lo hicieron por su familia de esa forma esperaban que fuera a bien y asi fue porque los magos, dioses y fantasmas ahora convivían

* * *

mas y si en una misión se debilitaban siempre habría ayuda de las fosas lazaro en fin esta unión fue una buena idea porque unio mucho mas a la familia.

* * *

entre eso el expectropatronus que todos lo hicieron bien aunque se cansaron yo sabia que los dos ya venían con una base pero les faltaba el patronus, pociones y vuelo porque en casa ya sabían hacer los demás hechizos

* * *

también transportarse pero sabían las reglas en fin cuando acabamos nos despedimos y fuimos a los dormitorios .Al día siguiente en la hora del desayuno vi que mi hermana y Lion estaban con otros niños haciendo amistades hasta que llegaron las lechuzas ellos dos vieron maravillados el correo yo vi que había llegado la prensa de varios mundos para mi asi que lo recogi vi que mis encargos se sorprendieron por tener paquetes para ellos yo les dije que eso se vuelve rutina entonces preguntaron si podría dejarles el periódico les di uno a cada entonces me fije en la masacre

* * *

de mortifagos incluso vi el ex amo descuartizado yo me acuerdo cuando me deshice de los horrocruse y fue hace 3 años entonces pensé estamos a salvo por ahora entonces vi una carta que decía:

* * *

Hola hijo supongo que estas leyendo la noticia pues de digo que lo que dice es cierto antes que preguntes sobre el padre y el hermano de tu amigo ellos ya estaban muertos antes de esta masacre quiero que sepas que ya avise para que tu grupo vaya a estar con su familia pero mejor que le dejes por un rato cuida a tus encargos y nos vemos en Diciembre antes de que preguntes nos ocupamos de eso te queremos hijo.

Fima: Papa ,Papi y Hermano mayor

* * *

Después de leer eso le escribi un mensaje general a mi grupo exceptuando a los hermanos de slifering que nos reuniéramos en la noche para salir y todos los otros me contestaron que si.

Luego le comunique a ellos que irían adelante que ellos saldrían detrás ellos me contestaron que vale y gracias.

* * *

Después de que llegaron los de las otras escuelas vi que mi amigo tenia dos hermanos y les di a firmar ellos dudaron pero al ver a su hermano asentir firmaron luego hablaron mentalmente mi hermana les contesto y ellos se animaron a hablar con ellos, nosotros los dejamos y nos pusimos al dia Entonces me pregunto si podia ir no porque le gustara sino por sebas entonces le dije que me siguiera y fuimos a hablar con la directora y vi que ella tenia esa

* * *

mirada de decirme que ya tenia el permiso junto a mi grupo y que fuera a hacer mi baúl de viaje y lo dejara fuera ella se acercó y me dijo que no va haber guerra pero que lo mejor era que fuera donde el ministerio para obtener

* * *

los permisos de magia para mi y mi grupo yo lo entendí y le dije que partiríamos después de cenar ella asintió le escribi a mis amigos y a pesar de la tristesa el me pregunto si podríamos ir juntos

* * *

Yo le respondi que si pero que hiciera su baúl y el escrbio ok.

Entonces yo fui a mi habitación e hice mi baúl le pedi al elfo domestico que por favor me tragera comida para llevar y unas galletas para picar mas tarde y asi lo hizo esperamos a la hora de cenar para ir a nuestras mesas incluso los invitados tenían una sin embargo recibieron un mensaje de la directora diciendo que ella escribió al resto de mi

* * *

grupo que fuéramos a su oficina que nos estaba esperando ya había puesto mi baúl en la puerta de flish mi hermana no lo entendia mucho pero le dije que me siguiera y mi ellos me siguieran

* * *

Y asi fue entonces llegamos y vimos que nos esperaban entonces todos ellos estaban nerviosos entonces la vimos y se nos salieron unas palabras en voz baja en griego antiguo pero la Diosa nos escuchó más espero sentada los otros estaban nerviosos nosotros entramos se cerró la puerta entonces ella se nos acercó al ver que nosotros estábamos nerviosos entonces ella hizo un saludo general y un resumen de ella luego ella nos preguntó a los 4 si

* * *

quería que nos quitara el glamour le dijimos que si pero luego de vuelta y así fue sebas no le sorprendió pero a los otros si entonces se fijaron en que el color de ojos mi hermana y los míos eran como el océano Daniela tiene el color de ojos como el cielo después estaba Lion que tenia los ojos marrones oscuros como las llamas infinitas del infierno ellos preguntaron de nosotros pero antes de contestar fue la profesora quien les recordó el verdadero negocio y ella les dijo que irían al funeral y después irían a un museo allí les explicarían y que ella ya se encargo del tema de

* * *

la magia que ahora ya tenían libertad mágica entonces comieron lavaron los dientes y salieron por la puerta principal donde les esperaba un taxi raro para el grupo entonces les explicaron ella ,los animales y que las maletas se quedarían en el taxi que mientras iban al funeral y cuando estuvieran ellos irían a otro lugar. Asi se hizo la madre de ellos les dijo que estaba triste por su hijo mayor y esposo pero estaba feliz por el camino de ellos que su camino no habría dictadores temibles pero que ella estaría sola y esperaba que en algún tiempo la visitaran y ellos solo asintieron y se fueron al vehiculo ellos vieron que sebas y su hermano Simon estaban conteniéndose de llorar pero

* * *

la diosa les dijo que es mejor que se contengan ahora que ya estaban en el museo pero que luego será el mejor tiempo para el luto ella ellos solo asintieron y le preguntaron un poco de la historia de ellos ella les conto que todo tiene su inicio después de la guerra entre los semidioses habían de todos los hijos de dioses los 3 grupos mas importantes eran los hijos de Zeus poseidon y hades quienes al ver que su gresca era de una magnitud grande se creó un tratado pero antes de ser sellado nacieron 4 pequeños que eran los hijos de este dios para resumir un poco esos 4 fueron separados vivieron la perdida de sus familias tuvieron diferentes puntos de ver el mundo pero juntos eran y son imparables pero pasare eso por un momento después de la separación de los bebes por poco se

* * *

crea un genocidio porque se entro en una época oscura y necesitábamos una luz se creo un bebe que tenia el icor de los 3 dioses el también fue querido y dotado y fue como una esperanza después de eso pasaron12 meses se reagruparon los hermanos la familia crecio y bueno resulta que ellos son decendencia de dos de los 3 dioses.

* * *

Ella nos dijo entonces fuimos a descansar pero vi que Daniela quería decirme algo asi que ella me pregunto si podia ir con ella yo asentí.

* * *

Esperamos a llegar al museo y ella nos dijo que antes de seguir comeríamos algo nosotros vimos que nuestras maletas no estaban pero la diosa de la magia dijo que ella ya se ocupó de las maletas y que luego iríamos a la sección de los dioses griegos el grupo no lo entendia porque le emocionaba esa sección pero después recordaron que estaban tratando con seres griegos asi que se fueron al baño y a desayunar Daniela y yo fuimos cada quien al baño una vez ahí me puse en pensar en que a mi me gusta la hija de Zeus pero yo dudo que me dejen estar con ella.

* * *

Después de la espera vi que ella también se cambio de ropa al traje de los dioses entonces le pregunte sobre que quería hablar y ella me explico lo que sentía y yo me quede ploff

* * *

Entonces ella le asusto el que no dije nada antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo más la abrace ella sabe que por la forma que he sido criado no se expresar mis sentimientos pero ella lo entendía que de esta manera yo le digo lo que siento entonces le pregunte si quería ser mi novia ella dijo que ella quería pero el problema era su padre sin embargo yo le dije que veria hablar con Zeus porque el quería después de volver

* * *

vieron que todos se cambiaron de ropa comimos y seguimos a la diosa mis dos encargos iban cogidos de las manos me hablo mentalmente y yo le conteste que yo también estaba con novia y ella vio a Daniela de mi mano y bueno resumamos lo que queda.

* * *

Me enfrente a la verdad acompañe a mis amigos a casa

Enfrente al dios Zeus y al final me case con la persona que mas amaba y mi familia esta mas unida a y tuve hijos en realidad estoy feliz.

* * *

Me llamo Diego soy un hijo del cielo y del mar tengo 7 años y medio tengo una hermana llamada Lucero, luce para abreviar ella tiene 5 años también tengo un hermano llamado Guillermo que tiene cuatro mis hermanos y yo estoy en séptimo en el colegio Hogwarts y tenemos el permiso de hacer magia legalmente

* * *

Ustedes preguntaran porque desde tan pequeños y ya estamos acabando resulta que nosotros tenemos varias herencias que nos adelantan a los demás, los tres tenemos un pokemon el de mi hermano es un Keldeo el de mi hermana un Creselia y el mio un Darkray a los cuales llamamos Neon, Luna y Shadow moon.

* * *

Mi Familia esta formada: Los dioses, semidioses, magos ,fantasmas, héroes y pokemons tengo 4 amigos que son especiales uno que se llama Roulo que es un meta morfo, una amiga que se llama Julieta que es una nefilim y Driu que es un hada pero a diferencia de los demás de su especie el es muy noble y protector y

* * *

Mauro un hombre lobo completo en la escuela tengo amigos de diferentes casas con ellos he formado un grupo especial que no dire el nombre por protección.

* * *

Mis hermanos amigos y yo estábamos en la escuela haciendo los hechizos que nos dejaron de tarea para la próxima clase y solo nos quedaba pulirlo que nos quedaba dos días para hacerlo a la perfección cuando apareció un megáfono mágico eso me dio buena espina y no me equivoque, porque vi a todos hablando entre ellos de que era raro y fue cuando dijo que iríamos a un museo mugle para hacer una actividad y depues iríamos a una playa para crear una vinculación entre diferentes casas después iríamos a aprender alquimia luego iríamos a una escuela mágica en america del norte a la vuelta iríamos a hosmeda

* * *

y volveríamos a la escuela nos dijeron que los padres estaban al ajo de nuestra salída y que estaban de acuerdo, nosotros dijimos un yupi juntos ya que llevábamos unas semanas en que queríamos un cambio de aires además de salir nos dijeron que saldríamos en os semanas después de hacer los exámenes finales por adelantado todo el mundo se fue a estudiar para poder disfrutar de aquel viaje al máximo mi grupo de amigos de las casas mas los especiales ya hicimos todos los exámenes pero nos faltaba exponer el hechizo

* * *

nuevo y le pedimos al profesor que nos diera dos días mas que casi lo tenemos y yo no mentia entonces asintió y dijo que en dos días pondría un examen a los otros y que en ese momento nosotros haríamos el hechizo eso era mesquino pero no habría de otra asi que le escribi a mi grupo y dijeron ok asi que en la noche nos reunimos y practicamos el hechizo y la verdad era que nos estaba saliendo mas limpio debido a la

* * *

practica y al terminar nos salio bien entonces el dia del examen todos estaban nerviosos pero al final fue bien porque todos se esforzaron el nos dijo que la siguiente hora habían mas exámenes pero que nosotros comenzáramos vacaciones desde ahora pero que por favor no se dejaran ver por los otros compañeros hasta la hora de comer luego hasta la hora de cenar y vimos que el tenia razón escribi un mensaje a mi

* * *

grupo que nos reuniéramos en los jardines después de dejar preparada la maleta para el viaje ellos me contestaron ok y mis hermanos y yo fuimos al aula común de camino nos encotramos con jina que era amiga de mi hermana ella estaba dentro de mi grupo junto con sus gemelos la familia de ella eran muchos su ex amigo pertence a esa familia en fin pasado es pasado Jina forma parte de un triplete que son jim, jan y jina también habían gemelos que son los adultos pero estaban con ellos en septimo Romulo Y Remo y habían

* * *

otros que no vienen al caso me aviso que su hermano traidor de amigos estaba en la sala común ella iba al baño y luego haría su maleta y nos veriamos en breve mis hermanos y yo asentimos y continuamos hiendo cuando llegamos a la sala común le dije a mi hermana que cuando acabara de la maleta nos experara en la sala para ir juntos ella asintió y se fue nosotros pasamos de largo a mi ex amigo llegamos e hicimos la maleta que nos llevaríamos luego dejamos en una bolsa lo de esa semana ahí deje un conjunto de ropa del colegio puse mi varita de repuesto en lugar de mi varita en realidad mis hermanos y yo tenemos cada uno 100.000.0000 varitas pero la varita que mas apreciamos siempre es la primera porque es con la que nos criamos y conocemos.

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana en la cual ha habido exámenes y los demás estaban felices porque solo quedaba un examen y la siguiente era la salida mi grupo y yo nos salvamos de ese examen porque habíamos ido al ministerio de magia a hacer un volutariado y ahí mismo hicimos el examen asi que como era todo el dia le escribi a mi grupo que fueran a los jardines y de ahí iríamos al bosque prohibido ellos escribieron ok y los vi levantarse e irse mis hermanos y yo fuimos al jardín a la zona que no nos vieran junto a los de la otra casa y nos fuimos al bosque.

* * *

Al llegar allí encontramos unos pokemons de tipo siniestro eso sorprendió A mis compañeros porque no era normal en cambio a mi me parecía curioso porque no era normal vimos que hagrid con un silbato llamando a esos pokemons mis amigos y yo nos gusto ver eso hagrid nos explico que la escuela a necesitado nuevos guardianes en el colegio además de la necesidad de cuidar a los alumnos y habíanEncontrado a una criatura pequeña la lleve a la escuela pero mientras estaban reunidos los habían atacado porque querían matar al profesor de pociones y al

* * *

mismo tiempo apoderarse de la escuela pero ellos se sorprendieron de ver a esa criatura que dijeron que era un pokemon y luego dijeron que corran porque era el pokemon victoria nosotros lanzamos nuestras protecciones y animales y les ganamos dese entonces se le dio un hogar, comida y agua luego fueron llegando otros y les ofrecimos un hogar a cambio de la protección después de eso algunos se quedaron y otros se fueron y hubieron muchos que criaron aquí y ellos deja que estos sean los siguientes guardianes nosotros preguntamos que fue del victiny el sabia que algunos sabíamos de los pokemons y el nos dijo que el esta dentro con un guardian.

* * *

Después de eso vimos un Zorua acercarse a nosotros yo me agache y lo acaricie como suelo acariciar a shadow moon y vi a una zoroak hembra los demas sacaron la varita pero yo sabia lo que quería cogi a zorua y se lo lleve todos se asustaron pero vieron que zoroak no le ataco solo puso las garras frente y el se lo puso ella le olio pero no le importaba ellos no estaban amenazando el bosque y era gente de la escuela ella puso a su hijo en su pelaje y le siguió para ir a Hagrid ellos vieron como se acercaban vieron que el

* * *

Guardabosques le dio una galleta, unas vallas y agua después vieron que ellos comieron y se fueron vimos que aun quedaba poco para la cena asi que nos despedimos y volvimos dentro donde encontramos que a unos niños de slifering lastimando a un pokemon legendario entonces vi que era victiny furioso como estaba utilize mis poderes

* * *

del mar solo para asustarlos pero es me dreno energía pero poco me importo coji a victiny y lo llevamos donde la directora pero yo era demasiado terco para parar porque quería llevarlo pero nos encontramos con el profesor mas frio de la escuela e vio que yo estaba drenado entonces perdi el conocimiento mas sin embargo aun sabia que había movimiento en mi entorno y sentía a victiny en mis manos de repente sentí que me pusieron en algo suave pero aun sentía al pokemon en mis brazos luego sentí un liquido en mi garganta no se sentía desagradable además

* * *

que me recargaba y al mismo tiempo sentí voces una decía que ahora volvia y que se quedarían ahí

Eso me sorprendió yo quería abrir los ojos saber lo que pasaba mas seguía segado entonces me centre en las respiraciones de todos porque no podía hacer mas entonces sentí el ruido de la puerta y oli al profesor pero tenia nuestras maletas las de esa semana y los baúles podía escuchar a los animales que eran 2 lechuzas un gato un dragon un búho dos serpientes rupestres y un petirrojo me pregunte porque nuestras cosas estaban aquí y

* * *

escuche a mi hermano pequeño preguntarlo y el le explico : Ustedes viajaran con los maestros durante la travesia tendrán libertades siempre dentro de la jurisdicción además de que yo quiero ser mas útil y aprender a ver el mundo.

* * *

Todos entendimos eso sentí que alguien me lavo los dientes y empijamo sin necesidad de moverme y sentí oscuridad total y mis sentidos se durmieron yo comenze a moverme poco a poco y prove abrir mis ojos y me sorprendi porque estaba oscuro pero no tanto entonces escuche una voz era el profesor y mis hermanos y amigos el vio que yo seguía con victiny en mi mano pero no me riño mi hermana me pregunto si escuche todo yo asentí entonces vi que el maestro abrió la puerta y dejo entrar unos elfos domesticos con comida y

* * *

vi a la directora entrar y vio que tenia a victiny a mi lado y ella pregunto si lo que dreno mi fuerza fue la protección de su amigo asentí y vi la pregunta del profesor pero la directora fue la que explico el porque acaricie al victiny y le pregunte si estaba bien entonces les dije quiénes eran y ellos se quedaron castigados antes de partir vi a los que ocasionaron los dos problemas se quedaron en el colegio antes de irnos vi a

* * *

zoroak y su hijo zorua y Hagrid entonces vi que zorua empujo una pokebola hacia mi y vi que quería que lo lleve yo vi con pregunta pero ellos asintieron y yo la cogí y le prometi a zoroak que le cuidaría y ella confió en mi cogí la pokebola la lance y el salto y entro luego vino a mis manos y nos depedimos de ellos y subimos al coche de los maestros pregunte si podia sacar a mis amigos pokemons para explicar y solo dijo que uno pues yo elegía a zorua el cual ahora sin la madre cuidándolo lo pude mirar y vi que era macho además de

* * *

que tenia lila en lugar de rojo entonces le puse Darck Gold y el le gusto el nombre les explicamos un poco mas sobre habilidades y defectos vi a victiny acercándose a D.G pero era solo para conocerlo y ya.

* * *

Entonces llegamos a la estación y yo guarde a D.G y nos dijeron que debíamos minimizar nuestros baúles y coger compartimientos también que debíamos permanecer juntos y evitar las rivalidades entre otras normas los maestros eran pocos los que iban pero vino la directora asi no habría tanto conflicto.

* * *

Después espere a ver donde iríamos v que el maestro de pociones nos indico a donde íbamos nosotros es decir mi grupo asi que lo seguimos al bagon especial y nos acomodamos ahí y pregunte si podia sacar a mis amigos ellos asintieron y vi que mis hermanos iban a preguntar pero ellos dijeron qe si asi que saque a mi

* * *

lechuza canela a mi tricelafica amiga jottho. kanto,Sinho , D.G Y SM y mis hermanos sacaron a los suyos todos se acomodaron junto a nosotros y se quedaron tranquilos yo dije que debía ir al baño yy pregunte si me los podían cuidar ellos asintieron y fui al baño pero me encontré con un indeseable el comenzó a amenazarme pero no tuve que hacer nada porque apareció un profesor y me cubrieron.

* * *

Yo entre al baño ya que tenia ganas al volver que mis amigos estaban alterados por lo que paso asi que vi como mi ex amigo fue enviado a la escuela todavía faltaban unos minutos asi que comencé a recoger a mis amigos y me puse ropa ordinaria.

* * *

Ya faltaba solo 3 minutos por lo que fui una vez mas al baño después me sente con mis hermanos y nos pusimos a hablar de que debemos esperar entonces llegamos y vi a tania que era mi amiga pero después de lo que paso ella quedo como mi enemiga pero fue culpa de ella y me preguunto si podia ser su amigo de nuevo pero yo vi sus intenciones era intentar recuperar el ayer.

* * *

Pero yo le dije que eso no era posible porque eso quedo en el pasado y que yo apreciaba el intento pero que no iba poder ser además de que ya hubo amenaza y traición y eran dos cosas que yo toleraba ella se fue al compartimiento y yo volvi con mis hermanos mis animales sintieron mi pesar de recuerdos y lo dejaron ser.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al museo en que consistía la actividad en grupos teníamos que elegir una sección del museo e inventar una historia que sea creible para los compañeros eso incluia a que tenia que tener todos los elementos yo llevaría a mi grupo y los demás se tendrían que comer el muerto.

* * *

Mi equipo que eran: Mis cuatro amigos de toda la vida, mis hermanos y mi grupo el cual aun no rebelo el nombre mientras los demás se hacían con los de otra casa nosotros pensamos en que sección ir y todos dudamos hasta que recordé y pregunte si querían ir a la sección Griega ellos lo pensaron y vieron que nadie la quería y además iba ser divertido por los mensajes y cambios de mensajes y podríamos aprender un poco

* * *

de información y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y cuando llegamos leímos un mensaje que decía hay que parar la in humanidad cortando el odio la ira y el dolor o este consumirá y hará que seas infeliz y lleno de sed de injusticia.

* * *

Decidimos hacer el trabajo primero y nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos acabado rápido asi que fuimos a entregar y volvimos al ala de griega donde vimos a Mewtwo esperándonos y nos dijo que la profesora sabia de nosotros asi que ellos esperarían el tiempo necesario por nosotros le dije que fuéramos rápido

* * *

Bueno aquí os numerare todo lo que paso En Grecia (casa):

* * *

Participamos en una guerra que duro 3horas

Fuimos al Inframundo rápidamente gracias a mi primo que duramos 2 horas para recoger a Hades y Perséfone para que Zeus ,Poseidón y El mismo dios del infra hicieran las pases

Nos dieron poderes y me dijeron que para mantener el equilibrio tenia que aceptar el pasado

Después de eso vimos a los maestros esperándonos preguntamos cuanto y ellos dijeron que apenas era la hora de comer y descansar que mañana verían la ciudad y partirían a la playa y después el mundo de la alquimia.

* * *

En la mañana vimos la ciudad era bonita además de acogedor mientras íbamos con el grupo vi a mi tia Taliha con el tio Draco con las demás mujeres de compras me imagino que los vería luego todos compraron cosas para la playa mi grupo y yo compramos poco y nos juntamos a los demás y fuimos a la playa. Cuando llegamos a la playa

* * *

encontramos a los semidioses divirtiéndose en fin fue divertido el dia siguiente mi hermana, hermano y yo encontramos un ponhe, un Lugia bebe y un Manhapy yo cogí al lugia

* * *

bebe mi hermano cogio a Phone y mi hermana el que quedo los nombramos blue moon ,blue sky, blue wáter los guardamos y continuamos el camino a la ciudad para coger el tren que nos lleva a la ciudad de la alquimia cuando llegamos nos alojamos en una biblioteca gigante el dia siguiente hicimos el recorrido por la ciudad también

* * *

aprendimos a hacer alquimia como siempre mi grupo y yo teníamos mas trucos y me hice un amigo el cual le hice firmar mi juramento de lealtades y le dije el secreto de mis amigos y el propio y el nos juro no decirlo.

* * *

Después llegamos a la otra escuela también hice lo mismo paso en la otra escuela al final llegamos a Hosmeda para descansar 3 dias en los cuales pensé en llevar a D.G a casa con su mama ahora el ya era un zoroak pero era lo mejor al dia siguiente llegamos al cole yo fui a cuadrar un asunto que era hablar con mi ex amigo y le dije como me sentí de la traición que yo soy muy leal pero que tendría que ganar mi lealtad

* * *

Cuando lo dije me sentí mejor al menos mas libre después fui al bosque de camino me encontré con mis cuatro amigos mis hermanos y mi grupo al cual llame Meta familia merodeador y me acompañaron a donde viven los zoroaks cuando llegue puse la pokebola en el piso y el salió vi que ellos se acercaron entonces vi que el quería quedarce conmigo asi que al final el mismo me devolvió la pokebola y el se metio de ahí prometi que lo cuidaría volvi dentro.

* * *

Para finalizar he de decir que ya estoy mas equilibrado muchas cosas iran a mejor de ahora en adelante además de que todo lo que se hace es para unificar totalmente a la familia.

* * *

Gracias.


End file.
